


The One Where They Were Stuck in a Tree

by NoWhipCreamPlz



Series: How to Steal a Bike 13 Times According to Castiel Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Fetish, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Dean, M/M, Running, Stubborn Castiel, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoWhipCreamPlz/pseuds/NoWhipCreamPlz
Summary: Everyone has a good bad date story, so what if Dean's involves getting stuck up in a tree? And what if this bad date turns into the best date Dean has ever had? Anything is possible with Castiel at your side.





	The One Where They Were Stuck in a Tree

How they ended up in a tree is still a mystery for Dean. One moment he was caught up staring into Castiel’s bright blue eyes, the next, he is being dragged up a tree to get a better look at nature and the wild. But, instead all Dean gets is splinters, a bad attitude, and a cold ass. Why in the hell did he allow himself to climb up this godforsaken tree?!

Castiel sighs beside him. Dean formerly caught up in his bitter contemplation quickly comes to a revelation. Oh that’s why and quickly glance over to the rumpled and delicious causation of all his problems. But, even this quick glance appears to be a mistake. Dean catches a short glimpse at the ground and the swirling awfulness that has been affecting him since he came up into this stupid ass tree returns full force. Dean swallows a bit of his own vomit and attempts to concentrate on NOT LOOKING DOWN. Castiel apparently has other ideas because he hesitantly begins to grab for Dean’s hand. The typically confident man looks unusually apologetic and has been following Dean’s movements with fretful eyes.

“Dean I am so sorry. I know. I KNOW that this is the worst date that has ever happened. I swear I would have never suggested that we come up here if I had known you were afraid of heights. You should have told me! I swear i wouldn’t have cared. You really need to get over this male pride thing. I mean I know how your father was….but you should have known I wouldn’t care. Right?”

“Cas.”

“I mean we all have fears. No one is perfect. I will admit I am really afraid of the mall.”

“….The mall…?”

“Can you blame me! Have you seen those statistics on Black Friday killings?” Cas practically yells and continues on while barely taking a breath “So that’s why I don’t want you to be embarrassed, ok? i am the freak who is afraid of the mall and you are afraid of heights. We WILL survive together. So, don’t be embarrassed! I am sure the fire department has to deal with these sorts of situations all the time. Oh, Dean I am sure you never want to see me again. But, we really shouldn’t let this get in the way, right? It is only an little incident. I will help you get past it. I mean by tomorrow I bet no one will even remember. And I am sure Sam-“

“Cas!”

“-will be nice about it. I remember that you told me he lost his shoe down a drain. From what I heard he has no room to talk. I will beat him up Dean! I don’t care if he is a moose, I swear I will make it seem like this never hap…”  
Dean had quickly lifted up his hand and slammed it over Castiel’s mouth. It only stopped him for a moment. Castiel quickly began to mutter “Dean, Dean, Dean” against his palm.

“Not offense, dude, but every time you talk the branch shakes and I am not proud of the way it makes me feel.”

“Oh,” Cas blinks and is finally completely silenced for a few precious moments. Allowing Dean to enjoy the stillness and to finally continue concentrating on imagining himself and Cas anywhere besides this fucking tree. The pleasantness did not last long. Apparently, while, Dean was in a daydream about Cas and him enjoying a ride in Baby, Cas was somewhere else entirely, because the man suddenly bursts out, “How can I help you?”

This sudden burst of emotion causes the branch to rock and for Dean to pale. Oh Jesus I am going to hurl. “I don’t really think there is anything you can do,” Dean mutters desperately as the churning in his stomach continues.

“There has to be something I can do to distract you!” Cas nearly pouts, which is very annoying since it was Cas’s fault they were up here in the first place. Of course Dean did not have to follow, but Cas had looked so adorable standing there in his date clothes and shiny shoes. Wanting to climb the tree to see the sunset. Dean was absolutely physically unable to refuse. He didn’t really consider how he was going to get down or that Cas would refuse to leave without him. And as the wind shook the branch (again) Dean continued to rail against god. _I pay my taxes, well sometimes I pay my taxes. I take care of my brother. I go to work. I help my neighbors. Why do **I** get stuck in a tree while on a date with the hottest guy I have ever met?!_

Suddenly, Cas perks up unexpectedly and announces (loudly) in his ear, “I know how I can distract you!” he grins annoyingly, “i think it will save the date to.”

“Cas! I swear if you shake this branch one more…”

Dean is then silenced by Cas’s hot, insistent kiss and his hands frantically searching his body. For a few more (well…more then a few) moments Dean is so completely captivated by Cas’s sweet mouth and insistent tongue, that he nearly forgets that he is in a tree. But, the realization eventually comes crashing and he quickly pulls away from Castiel.

“Baby,” Dean moans as Cas goes in for another kiss. “Cas,” Cas is now PANTING against his neck “We need to stop. We could fall.”

Castiel simply smirks and instead begins kissing and licking possessively down Dean’s jaw.

Cas whispers, “I am so glad you asked me out Dean, before you did I thought about you all the time-”

Dean growls “Casss-“

“I thought about you all the time just wishing you would notice me,” Cas momentarily stops his seduction to grin and look up through his lashes. “My bike was never stolen that many times Officer Winchester.”

Before Dean could question this piece of news Cas begins sliding his hands up and down Dean’s body seeming to triumph in Dean’s responses. And then he slowly makes his way towards Dean’s belt buckle. Dean instinctively arches towards him. Actually **_forgetting_** about the whole tree situation. And then his mind goes even more blank because Cas's hot, sweet mouth is on him, swirling his tongue on Dean’s tip and slowly moving up and down, up and down.

All the while, Dean tangles his fingers in his hair and begs him not to stop. To NEVER stop. Cas's mouth grows more persistent and goes faster and faster and _faster_.

“Baby I am almost there. Cas. Cas,” Dean breathes.

Cas then slows down and begins to gently suck the very end of his shaft and just when Dean is aching for more, Cas takes the rest of him into his mouth and Dean explodes.

“Jesus Cas, you just gave me a blow job in a tree,” Dean exclaims as he attempts to get his breath back.

“Good date?” Cas asks cheekily as he (attempts) to clean up cum.

“Yes. Good date”

Then they hear the sirens.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have only given one blowjob (so far) in my life so please be understanding if the descriptions are not the best. lol


End file.
